Vega G. Aaron
| dfbackcolor = #808080 | dftextcolor = #000000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Vega G. Aaron is a pirate from the . Appearance Vega is a physically large individual that towers over the average person. It is because of his large stature that he is well known to most travelers and pirates around the South Blue. Vega has an incredible physique from head to toe that people automatically precept him his a strong individual. Muscles cover every aspect of his body showing off years of physical training and conditioning. Over this physique, Vega usually wears a selection of various clothing that fit firmly around his body that his muscles seem to almost tear out of. Personality Vega is a pirate and having lived in a very rough environment for the entirety of his early life he has some of those traits. One of the most profound traits that people have encountered is his quick temper. No mater who the person is be it man, woman, elder or child even his temper controls much of his actions. It is something much of the South Blue has seen, another reason he is well known across that region of the sea. Commonly those that set off his temper are met by his fist and the power that is drawn behind each strike. Once Vega's temper is set off he isn't drawn into a bloodthirsty rage like in his early childhood he instead gives thought to the action depending on the person. Another trait stemming from his early childhood is his tongue. Over the years he has educated himself and learned to speak in a certain manner however his roots will manifest once he becomes excited. His voice can be heard from a incredible distance and carries a deep, raspy distinctive tone. Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Vega is naturally a strong person, his physical strength far exceeds that of a normal man. With his physical strength he can easily perform feats such as lifting items that weight 10 times his weight, bend metal, travel faster than the eye can see, and much more. Vega's strength was build upon through out his life of pirating. Before growing into his body he was easily able to overpower a full grown man during his early adolescent years. Much of the times out on sea he would aid his crew in various tasks on the ship, most required heavy lifting and extended amounts of time in numerous positions. This was a daily thing as Vega and his crew saw harsh seas in their adventures. This time period was the foundation to his what his physical abilities are now. After eating his devil fruit Vega was able to train himself which further increased his physical attributes. With his devil fruit he was capable of simulating large amounts of resistance on his body. By increasing pressure around him he would take time to overcome the increased pressure and would continuously increase pressure each time he broke through a limit. Vega conditioned himself in through his devil fruit power for years and eventually he was able to accomplish incredible feats. Along with his incredible physical strength Vega possess an incredible amount of speed and as well even for a man his size. To an average man his movements during combat are instant and can sometimes be overwhelming for those trained. During his time at sea with his former crew his speed and agility were conditioned alongside his strength. At sea there were opponents who were leagues above his physical capabilities in terms of speed. It was simple, if he didn't have the speed and agility during combat to defend himself he would die. This was something his captain at the time drilled into him. Everyday he would train with his crew in combat in order to hone on his speed and agility. An exercise they would perform involved shooting multiple pistols at Vega forcing him to dodge the bullets. Several times Vega was hit however he'd continue on with the training and eventually he was fast enough to dodge bullets. Vega didn't stop there, he would read about the feats of both famous pirates and marines in the past and trained to reach those levels. After eating his devil fruit it became much easier to achieve that; similar to training his strength he would increase resistance on his body and break through limits. A physical train he considers his most astounding physical attribute is his resistance. Vega can take enormous amounts of damage and still move as if he were in perfect condition. During his time at sea he saw the wraith of many blows that caused bones to break, muscles to tear, and even near death several times. Each time he recovered his body healed stronger and now he can take physical damage that would cause catastrophic damage to another person. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Over the years Vega has fought against many people each with a different form of combat. Hand-to-Hand combat is one of his greatest forms of combat. Each of his physical attributes culminates into one when using hand-to-hand combat. Vega doesn't have a specific style, he has gathered numerous techniques he has witnessed along with his own creating his own unique style. Unless against a person of considerable strength, most of the time he easily overwhelms his opponents using only his fist. Vega likes to close the distance and uses his physical attributes to best opponents. Each strike is infused with the power to break what he comes into contact with. Vega uses his large stature to his advantage by planting himself firmly on foundation making it nearly impossible to knock him off balance. Vega's combat can match a user of and in some cases best users. While not knowing any of the techniques himself, Vega's physical abilities mimic those of a rokushiki user. *'Swordsmanship' Haki Devil Fruit Vega's devil fruit allows him to manipulate pressure, specifically air pressure. Vega can greatly increase or decrease pressure over an area. By increasing the pressure Vega can create a force that presses against an object physically affecting it. People that have encounter his power describe it as a weight being pressed down upon them. Depending on how much he increases the pressure, Vega can use this variety of applications. A common use for this portion of the devil fruits ability is to use it to increase the force applied during hand to hand combat. Vega can also increase the area a single strike can cover. Vega can punch a wall and apply the given amount of force over the entire wall. Vega realized he could apply his fruit's ability in that manner shortly after consuming the fruit. Additionally he realized that it acts as a means of defense as well. If he increases the pressure enough it causes a physical barrier like a wall that can deflect attacks. From any given point around his body or within an area he can apply an area of increased pressure to act as a defense. This ability is useful for none combative application as well, by increasing the pressure Vega can slow down the movements of objects. Vega's use of increasing pressure is at such a level that he can quickly and easily do so while in battle making this ability incredibly versatile for many situations. The other ability of Vega's devil fruit allows him to decrease pressure which in turn gives him access to another array of capabilities. By decreasing pressure around his body Vega can reduce friction on his body enabling him to move faster. This can be applied to an area as well which would affect almost everything in the area. The friction caused by air is minimum however to people that possess power similar to or above Vega, the reduced friction can greatly impact physical capabilities. The decreased pressure in reducing friction is only a fraction of what the fruit is capable of. At a certain point, Vega can decrease the pressure to such a level that the void of decreased pressure acts as a vacuum. Depending on how much the decrease in pressure is, the vacuum can be great enough to suck objects into it even those weighing a considerable amount. His degree of mastery over decreasing pressure is similar to his ability to increase pressure. In the midst of battle he can almost instantaneously create vacuums for any situation. *'Wind Manipulation': After using his fruit constantly, Vega realized that increasing and decreasing pressure had an effect on the air present in whatever area he was in. With years of training, Vega was able to master the ability of changing pressure when he wanted. This turned into being able to manipulate the wind in the area by changing the pressure in certain areas. To someone without the knowledge of his fruits power it is assumed that he only has the ability to manipulate the wind. Vega cannot generate wind, only manipulate it however because of the abundance of air he practically has no limit of how much he can manipulate. The power and scale of his manipulation can be as minimum as a simple gust of wind to a full scale hurricane or greater. History